


What Dreams May Cum

by Phylix



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Imagination, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 18:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phylix/pseuds/Phylix
Summary: Joining Overwatch was a strange affair.  Baptiste had joined because he wanted to do right some of the wrongs in the world.  Little did he know what he was getting himself involved with.  He had expected to see gnarled heroes, too old and jaded from years of abuse from the world.Baptiste had not expected every one of the Overwatch team to be that gorgeous. Soon, the combat medic had to find some excuse, any excuse to pardon himself and find a nice little alcove where he could take care of his raging hormones and contemplate every member of his new team...





	What Dreams May Cum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainNeedsNoSleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNeedsNoSleep/gifts).

Joining Overwatch was a strange affair. Baptiste had joined because he wanted to do right some of the wrongs in the world. Little did he know what he was getting himself involved. The combat medic had seen the call to action; the one the gorilla sent out. Sombra had sent him the hacked feed, and he knew then that he wanted to be a part of this. Part of something greater and better and so full of hope.

He had expected to see gnarled heroes, too old and jaded from years of abuse from the world. He had seen the aged soldier, decked out in blues and reds like a modern-day Captain America. He wore a mask over his face, but the silver hair shone through, giving away his age. That and the intimate knowledge that he was Reaper's ex gave away that it was Jack Morrison.

Baptiste had not expected the former strike commander to be such a silver fox, with dazzling blue eyes and that thick, graveling voice. It sent shivers down his spine and blood straight to his dick.

It would have been fine, but then the others appeared. Every one of them had been gorgeous. And the combat medic had to excuse himself soon after introductions and take care of his aching cock.

It was better after that first night. No, not better. It had just been easier to control his urges. He understood now that the scent of lavender always accompanied his sweet mentor, Angela. And Lucio was always accompanied by the sound of soft, therapeutic bass. McCree whistled when he wanted his presence known, and smelled of worn leather and smoke. Baptiste grew to understand each of their quirks-their sounds and smells becoming familiar to him. He used it in public as a way to restrain himself.

But on his own…

In the safety of his bunk, the scent of bubblegum and motor oil or oranges and incense would wash over his memory. All he could think about were mischievous brown eyes and little pink lips kissing all over his body. He could come like a rocketship, toes curling and wailing out his team members names into the sanctuary of his pillow. 

It was only getting worse. The fantasies were growing stronger with every passing day. Now, Fareeha would hip check him in the gym, playfully ribbing his form and commenting on his improvements, which made him wonder if the woman would use a strap on him, or push him to the floor and fill his mouth with her sex. Sweet little Mei would come up with big hugs around his middle, all her soft squishy parts against him, warm and smelling like peppermint teas. Baptiste wanted nothing more than to cover her pouty lips with his own and see if she tasted just as sweet as her scent.

Baptiste had been respectable though. Not once had he popped a boner. Not once had the medic given in to his baser desires. He had not watched as Reinhardt lay against the bench press with those loose athletic shorts riding up his tree trunk thick legs. He did not ogle at the bulge in Hanzo's tight yoga pants as the archer stretched out in front of the mirrors. Not once did he wish his head was the medicine ball Zarya held in the crook of her muscular arm.

He had been good. So good.

Who would deny him a little treat?

The greenhouse was a new addition to the base. Well, not exactly new. It had been around since the heyday of the Gibraltar Base's use. It had just fallen into disrepair when the organization crumbled. Plants had thrived nonetheless. The robotic systems ran an autopilot making sure to water and temperature control the tropical plants until the building became its a little humid ecosystem.

Baptiste had found it on a whim while exploring. When he reported his findings, the other agents nodded along, apparently knowing of its existence, but not interested in repairing it at this time. 

It became his little sanctuary. 

Here, among the lush flora and fauna, he was able to find a respite from the rest of the world. In this place, he could finally feel a sense of freedom that he could not find anywhere else. He could relax.

Baptiste grunted as blunt fingers worked their way into his tight hole. He stretched himself slowly, enjoying the burning need inside his body. Already, Baptiste had edged himself for several hours. It was the build-up he enjoyed. He loved watching his cock swell and engorge without ever touching it and twisting the gold loops that hung off his sensitive nipples and how the slightest touch was enough to send him flying.

His balls tightened in his grasp, and always, always he made sure not to let himself go too far. Control kept his mind hazy with desire and his cock leaking copious amounts of cum without actually shooting off like a rocket. 

It was all he could do with his days off, in all honestly. He was like the others that joined Overwatch, unwilling to leave the comfort of the shadows. Instead, he would pack a lunch or a few snacks and come here. He would start slow and build his desires from the memories of his teammates. He would slowly work his fingers into his body and...and…soon his fingers were not enough. He needed more.

Dark, glazed eyes looked over, seeking his ultimate prize. He had it all prepared and ready, a glistening sheen on the silicone that jutted up from the concrete. He had suctioned it to place, his final hurrah for the day.

The reviews had been fantastic, calling the dildo a marvel. Its bulbous head and thick base made Baptiste's eyes water. He wondered if Reinhardt would be nearly as thick. He had caught glimpses of the old lion as he toweled off after a good workout and his mind, delirious, wanted to feel those big paws on his body. Likewise, McCree held a swagger to his walk, and Baptiste had, on more than one occasion, seen Shimada walking around with the limp of a man well-bred. 

It was what drew Baptiste to this model. He wanted something that gave him that own sense of fullness. Something that would rearrange his guts and make him feel it later on. His own large hands barely fit around the base of it, and he knew it would take some work, a lot of prep, to receive the beast as it was.

It was beyond human; violet and blue swirled with an almost illuminating property about it, making the whole cock feel otherworldly. And it was thick. Thicker than most men and almost as long as his forearm. Fuck, it would be akin to taking his forearm. The thought sent shivers rolling down his spine and the blood pooling into his already fattening cock.

His fingers moved in his tight hole with ease, squelching as they moved in and out of him, four of them to the knuckles. They were stretching him with ease now.

Slowly, Baptiste removed his fingers. He moved over to the dildo and picked up the bottle of lube in his slippery hands carefully and drizzled the clear liquid over the cock. It only took a few prepared strokes with his hands before he crouched over the top of it, not wanting to waste any more time.

His body was practically vibrating as he felt the initial push of the bulbous head against his stretched muscle, prodding against him and wanting entrance. There was something exquisite about this moment before he pushed down and seated himself fully. A thrill of panic surging through his veins, asking what if…

What if it was too much. What if Baptiste couldn't push past the resistance. What then?

But then, in an instant, he felt his body give as his legs strained to keep him upright, just off the entirety of it. And still, he did not touch his cock. He watched his mushroom head, purple and angry dripping pre through the folds of his tight foreskin. He could easily reach down and pull it back, exposing his sensitive glans to the air. He could dip his finger in and feel the skin stretch around him, giving his cock so much more pressure as he wiggled his digit inside it, pretending it was Lucio. 

Lucio's nimble fingers on his body, teasing him with those all too innocent eyes. "Is this how you want it?" He would ask, biting down on his plump lower lip as he played with Baptiste's cock as if it were a sparkling new toy.

Would Lucio help lower him down onto this cock? Would he stroke along the jut of his hips and whisper encouragement into Baptiste's dark and sweaty skin.

Of course, he would. Lucio would be there, lowering him down slowly. His fingers would reach back and touch along his rim, make sure that nothing was wrong for his lover. He would kiss Baptiste along the corners of his mouth and call him such pretty things…

His body swallowed another inch. His thighs quaked with the effort to stay upright and not force the cock into him. Hands groped at his pierced nipples, pulling on the little gold rings once again. He could picture Morrison's lips on this body, dry and chapped, but oh so eager to please. Morrison would grunt as he pushed his way into Baptiste without a word, almost as if he were using the other man's body as a way to both forget and remember everything. Morrison's mind would not be on Baptiste at all, not that he cared any. Instead, Jack Morrison would lose himself in his memories. He would fuck into Baptiste's body hard and fast, clinging to his as if the younger man was a lifesaver on the ocean and he was drowning. Such pretty noises. The grunts and wheezes of the older man as he tried to keep up. He tried to impress that he still was as capable as ever before.

Baptiste gasped as he felt the swell of the cock's balls press against his taint and he knew there was no more he could have. His greedy body had already swallowed it up. He could feel the press of the member press into his belly. The rim of his hole stretched wider than a normal man's cock as if he had shoved a beer can up inside him.

Akande had been that thick. And that long. He had seen the man standing nude and fully erect in the dawn's light, not noticing the young medic ogling him from afar. It had been magnificent, but always just out of reach. Baptiste began to move. He rolled his hips and tested just how much more he could take. How much more was within him.

Akande had been like a sun god. His dark skin was gleaming against the sun. Perfect. Flawless. He would hand run his hands through Baptiste's hair, separating his curls, tugging meanly as he fucked deep into his eager hole.

The sound of the toy slapping hard against skin filled the greenhouse, along with the equally rambunctious noises of Baptiste. His hands braced the floor behind him as he moved, hard and fast. No longer did he care about the slow-burning desire inside of him. It was now a torrent of white-hot magma, burning just under his skin that needed release. 

Fareeha under him, tugging at his hair playfully as she showed him off the Angela. "Do you see what I mean, Angel?" Fareeha would tease as she petted his sweaty brow. "All you healers are just the same. Look at just how slutty and eager he is, just like the rest of you."

Angela would be there, sitting just in front of him in lacy white, her hair still tied back as she watched him with those clinical blue eyes. It would be just like in the lab, studying him carefully, watching for any changes in behavior. But he could see just how turned on she would be. He could smell the lavender hand cream as she caressed her breasts. She would be patiently waiting for her girlfriend to finish up with him, so that way, she could have the woman all to herself, filled with the same strap that filled him up as well.

The slap slap slap of skin on silicone grew louder. Faster as he moved. 

Genji would let his skillful hands stroke his cock. Those calloused and scarred fingertips were eagerly trying to get him off.

Hana's pink cunt over his face, demanding he not bore her as she spread herself open over him and popped that pink bubblegum in a way that expressed sheer boredom.

The slow drawl of McCree, threating to take him apart piece by piece.

Torbjorn, huffing and panting as he fucked into Baptiste like a freight train, not slowing down and not giving him a moment's rest.

Baptiste's head lolled back as he hand grasped at his throbbing member, just in time for the first rope of white-hot cum to spray against his belly. Still, he moved. His hand was jerking him hard and fast, spraying each strand of the white cum all over his abdomen, his thighs, the ground as he rode high enough to hear the stars singing out to him as his vision went white.

His knees hit the floor as he leaned forward, bracing himself against the concrete floor as the world slowly crashed back into focus. The world spun as visions of his teammates continued to dance around inside his head, soothing his mind.

It took work to get his limps to coordinate at the same time, slowly lifting himself off the still stuck cock and flopping down onto his back, boneless.

Above him, he watched the clouds drift by, blotting out the warm rays of the summer sun through the milky white glass roof. He watched as they passed, and the brilliant white became impossible to look at right on.

Baptiste instead closed his eyes. He took in a long breath of air and tasted the lingering sweat and sex from around him. What his teammates knew or did not know would never hurt them. And it wasn't as if relationships were not already developing beyond the scope of congenialness, he reasoned. What he did was not at all wrong or misguided. And with that final thought, he smiled. 

"Quite a show you put on there, it's a real pity I only caught the ending though," A voice teased from Baptiste's side. His eyes shot open as he looked over at the figure that loomed there, arms crossed and a teasing smirk. "Next time, let me know. You look like you could use a hand."

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank Kepcat, because she always takes care of me with everything! Plus, she gives me most of my horny ideas. I LOVE YOU!!!!
> 
> Also, CaptainNeedsNoSleep, since she drew her Patreons (me included) a fantastic Baptiste artwork that just was begging to be written about.
> 
> This fic was made possible from me never knowing just who I like to pair Baptiste up with the most. He is just such a good boy and he deserves all sorts of love. From everyone. Often.


End file.
